The Discovery of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya has always thought of herself as an ordinary human, but what if something happened to change that? HaruhiXKyon
1. The First Discovery

Disclaimer- I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or Star Wars.

We were on another wild goose chase when it all started. Still trying to find Haruhi's "Mysterious Phenonom" and once again found nothing. It wasn't a total loss; I got to spend a little more time alone with Asahina-san. which is always nice.

We returned to the meeting place to find Haruhi, Nagato and Koizumi waiting for us. Haruhi was pacing around impatiently. She, of course, had found nothing either and was clearly irriated by it.

" Did you find anything?"  
" No, we didn't." Did she really expect anything? Haruhi stared us through narrow eyes.

" I have a feeling you two didn't do any searching at all." Her arm snapped like a bullet to point at Asahina-san. " Well did you?!" The poor girl cowered and whimpered before the evil Haruhi. I had to step in to save her.

" We searched but didn't find anything-like always." Haruhi glanced from me to Asahina-san, for some reason more frustrated then usual.

"Oh well. Dismissed for today." She stomped off angerily.

" I'm afarid I have to leave now." Koizumi said "I hope you all have a good rest of the day."

" Closed Space?"

" Yep, a big one."

In all honesty, today was just like every other day we had wasted our time looking for werid stuff. But looking back, it was far from ordinary.

BEEEP!!

I spun around and saw a truck heading towards Haruhi-but she was too upset to hear it!

" Haruhi! Look out!" I yelled in mid stride. Haruhi turned to look at me and that's when she saw the truck.

SCREEEEECH! The truck wouldn't stop in time!

Just I was about to bid farewell to Haruhi Suzumiya, the truck flew backwards as if someone had thrown it. It soared off the ground and flipped over on its back.

" Haruhi, are you alright?!" I asked as I knelt beside her. For once, she looked to be at a loss for words. She just stared down at her hands. " Haruhi!"

" Yeah, I'm fine." She stood up as if she hadn't almost been run over. She didn't look scared at all, well she did at first, but now there was nothing but a thoughtful, curious look on her face. "There's something I need to do. Remember to come to the brigade meeting tomorrow or it's-"

" The Death Penalty, I know." I expected a back lash, but Haruhi didn't even seem to notice I interupted her. She just walked off with her hand to her chin.

" Nagato, did you do that?"  
" Negative. The time between my notice of the truck approaching Haruhi Suzumiya and the truck flying was 0.01 seconds. Not enough time for data manipulation of such level. Futhermore I would not have caused such a comotion."  
" I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means." Really _Really_ hope.

" Did something happen?" I turned to see Koizumi.

" What are you doing here? What happened to the Closed Space?"  
" It vanished. I was on my way when one of my colleagues got a hold of me." Koziumi said. "When I heard the comotion I thought something happened to Suzumiya-san, but I take it that's not the case." I filled him in on what happened.

"Ah, I see. Suzumiya-san must have used her own power." That's what I was afaird of. " But I feel there's nothing we can do now. If it was just instinct we have nothing to worry about. But... if Suzumiya-san figures out her power..." He didn't need to finish. We all knew what would happen if Haruhi were to make that discovery.

The next day Haruhi was absent from our first class. It was actually kinda nice to be able to sit down without a moody god sitting right behind me. I could actually get some learning done...or fantasise about Asahina-san. No worrying about setting Haruhi off and causing a chain reaction that would result in giant blue monsters ripping the world apart.

But by our third class I was starting to worry. Haruhi wasn't injuired, I knew that for certain. I found myself wondering about where she was and what she was doing. I shook my head. Haruhi's fine, I pity anyone who tries to give her trouble. I went back to my daydreams about the lovely Asahina-san and her heavenly tea...but inevitably Haruhi would replace my sweet angel as if she had abducted her-which wasn't too far-fetched really.

When the school day ended and still no sign of Haruhi I decided I could take a break from the madness that seemed to emanate from the clubroom and go home instead. However just as I was leaving the school, my tie decided to have a life of its own and pulled me back inside. It was like some invisible hand had grabbed it and was dragging me along; similar to a certain someone...No...she couldn't possibly...My heart started beating faster as I saw the clubroom door. I opened on it's own accord and my jaw fell open.

There was Haruhi, mediating like a monk from some movie and wearing long white robes. That in and of itself wasn't strange. The strange part was she was meditating, four feet _above_ the club table.

" Haruhi...how..." Haruhi's eyes snapped open.

" Ah, so you have arrived, Obi-one Kyonobi." She stared at me as a teacher dissapointed in a student. There was very little of her normal spark; which actually made me more nervous. My tie yanked me into the club room, the door closing behind me. "Padawan 's should not be so late to meetings. Such tardness deserves a penalty."

" Haruhi how are you doing this?!" Haruhi waved her hand mystically.

" The Force is strong with me." All the pieces suddenly snapped together; the robes, the meditating, the invisible yank on my tie: Haruhi thought she was a Jedi! I sighed and face palmed. Looking around I saw Koizumi and Nagato dressed in brown robes, but Asahina-san was dressed entirely differently. A white gown that seemed to highlight her natural beauty while at the same time remaining modest while her hair was in two buns at the side of her head. It was a good look for her.

I looked to Itsuki who just shrugged with that grin of his; I bet he caved instantly to this Star Wars kick Haruhi's in, he may even have come up with some ideas. Nagato, well she was as expressive as ever. And poor Asahina-san...well she does look stunning in that dress.

" Haruhi," I said, trying to focus my attention on our insane brigade leader. After all, if I don't stop her Darth Vader might walk through those doors." Are you going to tell us why you skipped out on class?" Haruhi closed her eyes again and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

" I felt the call of the living Force and felt I had to devote my time to probbing its mysteries." Haruhi said, once again in that bogus mystic tone. Her eyes then snapped open, full of that mischief I know and fear. " IT WAS AWESOME!" She started zomming around the club room, still floating. " When I got home I thought about what happened yesterday and the only _logical _explaination was that I had latent telekenetic powers!" Only Haruhi would think that was logical, but then again, the truck did flip completely over. " I tried it out when I got home and it worked like a charm." She stopped flying around and landed on her feet before me, at my eye level. She was apparently using her new powers to hover a few inches. I doubt she'll ever touch the ground again.

" It's so ironic!" Haruhi shouted. "All this time I was looking for espers," I exchanged a quick glance with Koizumi, who shrugged again. "Someone who had powers like these, when all along, I WAS AN ESPER!" There'll be no living with her now. " And so, today will go down in history as the founding day of the First SOS Brigade Temple. Which calls for a celebration!" The "Celebration" consisted mostly of Haruhi showing off her new powers in between bites of cake . When I wondered where she got it, I pictured her levitating cakes out of some poor bakery.

" That will be all for today. May the Force be with you." And with that Haruhi _Forced _the door open and floated out.

"Nagato," I groaned. " Please tell me you can erase her memory?"  
"Negative." Our resident alien answered. "With anyone else it would be possible but Haruhi Suzumiya is too powerful and her mind is in constant flux." That's it. We're doomed.

" This might not be as mad you think." Koizumi said.

" Really?" What could possibily be good about Haruhi knowing about her powers?

" Suzumiya-san flying around _will_ cause some problems but consider what kind of powers she's using: Telekenesis, not reality changing; Because it was telekinesis that saved her from the truck. She believes herself to be an esper, not a god, and so the world is still safe from destruction."

" Yeah but I don't how how long it'll last with Haruhi the Esper either." I countered.

" Yes things will get a little more interesting-" Is that what you want to call it? "-now that Suzumiya-san has telekinesis and that is precisely what what will keep the world safer then before."

" You lost me."  
" Think about it for a second: Why is Suzumiya-san looking for Espers, Aliens, and Time Travelers in the first place?"

I was about say, 'Because she's insane.' when that day at the railroad tracks flashed in my mind. We had just left Asakura's former apartment and Haruhi suddenly opened up to me. 'Everything that I found so fun and interesting was happening exactly the same way to everyone all over the world'.

Haruhi wants to find something special, she wants to _be_ special.

" Exactly." Koizumi replied. " Her previous state of melancholy arose from a lack of weridness, but now she discovers herself to possess a most werid power. Showing off her Force, calling herself a Jedi, making the clubroom a temple, all these things make her feel as if she has finally made herself into something special, that all her hard work"Hey! I've been doing all the work! "has paid off. Thus her emotions should stablize and-"

"No more Closed Space." I finished. Why couldn't he just get to the point?

" Yes, no more Closed Space." he picked up his bag and started for the door. " Of course, now we have to be on the look out for Sith Lords."

I really hope he was joking.

The Haruhi that greeted me in class the next day was a strange one, this Haruhi had a large smile on her face. Not the usual one mind you, the mischievous one that always gets me into trouble. A truly happy smile, like all her dreams had come true. She looked my way and her smile got even happier, her eyes lit up and everything.

" Good morning Kyon." ...I must have running too hard to get to school. That's it. That's why my heart is beating so much faster.

" Suzumiya-san! Care to explain why you were absent yesterday?" Uh-oh.Okabe-sensei was notorious for being a stickler for attendance, Haruhi would get a detention at least. But she just smiled and waved her hand.

" You do not need to know why I was absent." Okabe-sensei's eyes glazed over, like he was in a trance. She's couldn't be...she's only supposed to have telekensis!

" I don't need to know why you were absent."The Okabe-sensei replied. Suddenly Haruhi's beautiful, peaceful smile was twisted into her usual evil smirk.

" You will not ask for my homework." The little manpipulator continued, still waving.

" I will not ask for your homework." It's the end of the world. It really is.

" Class is starting." Haruhi said.

" Class is starting." Okabe-sensei's eyes unglazed and glared at the,seemingly, young girl before him. " Take your seat, Suzumiya-san." Haruhi smiled sweetly in returned and bowed.

" Yes, Sensei." Haruhi fairly strutted to her seat as the class watched her in awe. Great. As if her ego wasn't big enough already.

However the really strange thing was nobody seemed to notice that Haruhi's pencil was taking notes for her, or that she was hovering slightly above her seat. I guess Haruhi's so strange everybody half expected her to do something like this eventually. Or maybe they're just too scared to do anything about it.

" Do you really think you should be doing that?" I whispered.

" And why shouldn't I?" Haruhi crossed her arms.

" Some one will think you're a demon or something."

" A demon huh?...We could use one of those in the club. " My heart skipped a beat...Oh no...what have I done? I turned around and saw Haruhi's hand to her chin, deep in thought. She actually looked kinda cute like that...

" Haruhi! You know demons don't exist!" Maybe if I could tell her how silly it was, her practial nature would take over. It was my only hope.

" Well The Force doesn't exist either, now does it?" So much for hope. Haruhi's smirk was just so smug. I don't care what Koizumi says, Haruhi having this power is a slippery slope; first these powers, then demons, what next?...scratch that. I really don't wanna know.

" So what;s up with Suzmiya?" Taniguchi asked after class  
" What do you mean?"  
" She was FLOATING above her desk! Did she finally make contact with her aliens?"  
" Something like that." I muttered.

" You don't seem surprised by all this...but then again, you are her henchman." Groan, don't remind me.

When I walked into the club room this time, I saw everyone wearing full body rubber suites. What madness is she up to now?  
" Do you really wanna know?" Koizumi smiled.

" Probably not." I took that as a que to leave, but my tie had other ideas.

" Kyon! Because you were late my training is off schedule! PENALTY!" Haruhi lifted me off the floor, almost strangling me by my tie.

" Training?"  
" Yes! Now that I have discovered my powers it is my duty to see how far they reach!" That sounds ominous. Haruhi droped me to the floor " I saw Yoda make lightening with is Force, so I should be able to as well!"  
" But Haruhi, that's just a movie!"

" Experitmentation," Haruhi as she lifted a finger, "that is how we shift fact from fiction." Despite how much sense that makes, 'fact' and 'fiction' really mean the same thing with you.

" Then what do you need me for?" Haruhi shoved a bottle and key into my hands. Oh no

" Hold this, that's all." Don't I get a rubber suit?! Haruhi already looked to be charging up; Glowing with a blue aura, cackling with electrcity. I quickly though about running when I saw Nagato's lips moving sliently. I sighed in relief. Nagato should be able to handle this, I'm saved.

Haruhi made some movements she got off some american-style anime before pointing at me, and a lightening bolt shot straight at me! Somehow it changed directions and went into the bottle instead of me. Haruhi smirked; She, of course, thought it was her own aim, not Nagato's intervention.

This continued several times untill Haruhi was panting and sweating. A lot of those bolts came periously close to hitting me, but none of them did thanks to Nagato. " All right Kyon, take a break." You're the one that looks like they need a break. Haruhi sat down and ordered Mikuru to make some tea. I sat down with relief, Asahina-san's tea is the reason I come every day. She's adorable no matter what she wears. Unfortunately I barely had time to enjoy the wonderful tea before Haruhi yelled.

" Break's over!" and I was back to being target practice untill Nagato slamed the book she was reading signaling the end of the meeting.

" See you all tomorrow!" Smiling cheerfully Haruhi floated out of the clubroom.

" How she can suddenly shoot lightening from her fingers? And she was mind controling Okabe-sensei earlier today."

" Haruhi Suzumiya can alter reality by turning her thoughts in data." Nagato replied. " Any thought she has can alter the surrounding data and bring her idea to life. In the past, Haruhi Suzumiya has always believed herself to be an ordinary person and thus her thoughts mantained the surrounding data in such a manner. However, give the event with the truck, she now has reason to believe herself to be an esper and thus her thoughts altered her data accordingly."

Huh?

" Suzumiya-san can have any power she can logically believe herself to have." Koizumi translated. " Since she knows herself to have telekinesis all she needs is to watch a Star Wars flick and see the Jedi using mind control and lightening as well as telekineiss for her to believe herself to have those powers as well. I think, therefore, I am."

" Still think it's a good idea for her to be an esper?"  
" Those were the only three powers of a Jedi right? I don't think we have anything to worry about."

" Listen-"  
" There's nothing to worry about." Koizumi repeated. I guess he didn't want to think about it. Actually I didn't want to either, so I let it drop.

So it continued for the rest of the week, Jedi Master Haruhi and her padawongs. All the while she was unbearably happy, even giggling as she used me for target practice. I can't say which scared me more.

Well Koizumi got a break from Closed Space and Mikuru wasn't harrased either. I looked as if Haruhi becoming an 'esper' really was a good thing after all.

But of course, nothing with Haruhi Suzumiya is that simple. It was only a matter of time before something came to bite us, and that something came the following saturday.


	2. Let the Games begin

I got a call from Haruhi late Saturday night. I was trying to sleep and so I ignored it; but it would keep ringing and ringing and so I had sit up and groggily grab the phone.

The sonic boom that was Haruhi cleared up any grogginess in my head. She wasted no time with such silly things as 'common curtesy' or 'apologies' and went straight into how she wanted to see everyone at shopping mall early in the morning; she didn't tell me why though. I bet she expects Sith lords to suddenly show up, beaming down on the mall. She also wanted to discuss, I.E tell,what demons in diguise looked like. I told her I couldn't do as she ordered if I didn't get any sleep and so she finally hung up.

" Come on Kyon! Wake up!" That shout and feeling of being jumped on can only mean my little sister has invaded my room(again).

"... It's Sunday!" I moaned. " Go away!"

" But you have a date don't you?" Date?...Oh yeah, Haruhi. I sat up and my sister jumped off

" It's not _yawn_ a date."

" Then what is it?" has Koizumi been dropping by? His smile sems to have rubbed off on my sister.

" Orders." That smile of hers got wider

" Sounds like a date to me. I doubt Haruhi-oneesan would call it a date anyway." Yeah she's probably right...wait a minute!

" How do you know I'm meeting Haruhi today?"  
"Well" She puffed out her chest proudly, "...as a junior brigade member it's my job to make sure you get your lazy but out of bed and do your duty to the Brigade!"Oh no! My little sister's been drafted! "That's why Haruhi-onnesan called me late night with orders to get you up on time." ! And how come she gets to be called 'Big sister?' _I'm_ her big brother damn it!

"All right already. I'm going!" With Haruhi at school and my little sister at home, I'm never going to get any peace. Sigh. Such is my fate.

Well, there is one good thing about being God's henchman: traveling is convient. There was no line at the station, the train arrived early and the trip was shorter then usual. Haruhi must really want me to come if she's working all this subconsciously. I still would have prefered to stay in bed though, maybe I can get a nap once her latest scheme is over and done with.

When I arrived I saw Tsuruya-san was walking by. Behind her was some poor slob carrying a mountain of packages at her heels. I felt sorry for the guy; nice though Tsuruya-san is, she's just as hyper as Haruhi. One of the packages fell and-oh it's Taniguchi. Huh, didn't think he'd go for someone as energtic as Tsuruya-san. Well, she is rather pretty...she could make quite a ponytail with hair that long... I shivered as a chill ran down my spine.

" Good afternoon Kyon."

" Oh hey Koizumi." Maybe the chill was just nothing " Listen, we need to talk."

" Sure, what's up?"  
" Haruhi started thinking about demons durring class the other day."

" Suzumiya-san is always thinking about paranormal things like that." That smile of his never seems to falter. Well this should do the trick.

" She thinks they really exists and wants one for the club. Her powers being real makes her think demons are too." Koizumi actually bothered to open his eyes this time.

" Are you sure?"  
" Positive."

" Hmm, this could be a problem." Ya think? " I'll have to inform the Organization." And what will the Organization do? Nothing. They're all too scared of provoking Haruhi further-except for the ones want to use her.

" Do you know where Ashina-san and Nagato are?"  
" No I haven't seen them." I started looking for the angel of the club, but instead all I saw was the Computer Club. They were spread out all over the mall. What were they doing here?

_Warning, Incoming Game. Warning, Incoming Game._

Was that in my head?

"Look!" Koizumi pointed up. A giant blue-grey cube was descending down upon us: a Closed Space. But Haruhi's been happier then I've ever known her. How could-"We'll figure it out later. Now we have to get rid of it." Within momments, The Closed Space descended and everything went black.

When I came to, I was sitting in a forest, wearing the brown robes Haruhi had forced on the others that day in the club. I felt something in my pocket and pulled it out: a metal clyinder. Oh no...oh please no. I hit the switch and blade of light shot out.

A light saber.

Wait a minute, if we were swallowed by the Closed Space why am I in a forest?

" As Suzumiya-san develops her powers, so it seems her Closed Spaces develop as well." I saw Koizumi sitting up as well. He was dressed as I was. But there was still no sign of Nagato or Asahina-san. Everyone else had disapeared as well.

" You mean they get more dangerous." I countered.

" Not neccesarily. You have a light saber now don't you? In additon to becoming more dangerous, this Space seems to empower us as well." Koizumi pointed his finger at a boulder and it shot up into the air. " As I thought, my powers have been modified to that of Jedi. You should be able to do it as well."

Feeling like an idoit I pointed my finger at a rock and tried to get it to move and-nothing happned. Move damn it! But the rock never budged. I heard Koizumi chuckle, well excuse me for not being an esper.

" Well let's explore this Space a bit, it would be a good idea to learn as much as we can about this new kind for future reference."

And so we walked through the forest. Haruhi must not have been paying attention in Geography; forests aren't supposed to be this humid! My Jedi robs are sticking to me.

Maybe Haruhi knows the difference but though it was too boring. Yeah that would be just like her.

" You may have a point there." Koizumi said as he looked around, geez he looks like a tourist. " I prefer reasearcher."  
" Sure, and just what exactly are you researching Professor?"  
" The development of the Harutisams Suzumiyais spieces and the habitats it creates for itself. " He was forever touching trees and plants, as if making sure they were real.

" Can we just kill the Shinjin and get out of here?" Mosiquites shouldn't be here either as I swated my neck.

" I don't think there is a Shinjin." Koizumi replied. " Shinjin are the manifestations of Suzumiya-san's wrath and if she is happy right now then there should be no Shinjin."

" Then how do we destroy this Space?" Koizumi opened his mouth when a familar voice shouted

"Kyonobi, Koizumi. Where have you been?" I looked to see Haruhi. She was dressed just like how she was in the clubroom as well: Long white robes. She floated over to us and shouted, " I had scout parties sent out hours ago!"But we just got here."Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Wait a minute, Haruhi was _worried _about us? Something's wrong here I opened my mouth to ask her what was going on when Koizumi stopped me.

"Forgive us, Master. We were practicing and didn't want anyone to get hurt." Haruhi smirked.

" I see...yes, the padawon just might hurt someone. So little control he has." She shook her head smiing, as if at some great joke; it annoyed me but then again, I'm usually the but of her jokes anyway " Return to base when you are finished, the mission begins at 1800 hours." She turned on her heel and flew away. " And be careful." Putting Haruhi's unusual concern for our well-being aside for the mommnet I asked Koizumi what the heck he was thinking.  
" I though it best to play along with Suzumiya-san's game."

" You think this is a game?"  
" To _her_ this is a game. That's what the voice said before the Closed Space dropped on us. This must be Suzumiya-san's game. No, that's not right... Perhaps it's a game to us..."

" You're gonna go on wordy lecture about perspectives again aren't you?"

" No, we don't have time for that. Suffice to say this might not be the real Suzumiya-san, but a fragment of the whole. One that was 'born' in this Closed Space out Haruhi's fasincation with Star Wars. If that were the case, it would make sense that her persona was different. But more importantly she wouldn't know anything about the SOS Brigade or anything that goes on outside this Space. Questiong her belief about reality could cause a great deal of mental stress and that means the Closed Space will expand faster."

" So we have to play Jedi for a figment of Haruhi's imagination or the world will be destroyed."

" In short, yes."

" One more question: how come you don't have a stupid nickname like 'Kyonobi'?" Koizumi laughed. It IS a stupid name.

" I thought of it more as an affectionate petname."

" Sans 'affectioante' and empahisis on 'pet'." Koizumi just smiled that annoying smile of his.

" You're right, it must be that my name doesn't sound like one of the Star Wars characters."

It took a while but we eventually found the 'base', if one could call it that. It was little more the a bunker. Haruhi was waiting for us and said that password that gave us entry.

Within the bunker was a single room filled was people dressed like me and Koizumi, Jedi apparently.

" Attention! Serving all Over Space Brigade!" Haruhi shouted. _This _is the SOS Brigade? " I have called you all here for a very important purpose." Haruhi gestured to a giant screen on the wall: it had Asahina-san's picture in it. Haruhi's not going to kidnap her is she? These are Jedi, but Haruhi- " Our objective is to free the Princess Mikuru from The Empire's most heavilly armed fortress. She will be well guarded and watched at all times, it will not be an easy mission."

Way to inspire moral, Master.

" But If we succed, we will have dealt The Empire a devastating blow: Taking so vauluable a treasure from their best fortress will shatter their mantle of invinciblity and more planet-nations will rally to our cause. The Princess herself will be able to win over many others. It will be beginning of the end for The Empire. If we succed, not only will we gain glory for ourselves and honor for the Jedi Order, but enough power to finish off The Empire once and for all. Are you with me?!"

"YES!" I had to ring my ears out after that one. Are these guys figments of Haruhi's imagination too? They argreed with her rather quickly.

" Then here's the plan." The screen changed to a map of the fortress as Haruhi pulled out a laser pointer. " I've arranged for the Imōto-chan army- " Did she say 'Imōtochan army'? to attack the main gate here." She pointed at the front of the fortress. " I would like a few of you to go with them, any volunteers?" She's asking for volunteers? That doesn't sound like Miss Voluntary Arrest. A number of hands went up." Good. This will be a distraction to draw them out, very important. Once we have their attention three smaller teams will approach the other three walls and attempt to scale them. This will also be a distraction, if you get in try sabotaging whatever you get your hands on, the rest of you will handle this. By now The Empire's forces should be split and the guard on the princess should be lighter. That's when a team consisting of Jedi Koizumi, Padawon Kyonobi, and myself will sneak up in an underground tunnel here." She pointed to the center of the fortress. " Once we are in, we'll get the princess out. Any questions?" Silence. It was a simple plan after all. "Then one more thing: I hope you all come back alive from this mission. Remember you are to be a distraction, no heroics okay?" That doesn't sound like the Haruhi I know. "Dismissed, and may the Force be with you." The Jedi left and Haruhi turned to me." Now there are two more people joining us but I didn't want the others to know. Come on in."

Tsuruya-san and Taniguchi entered the room but they were different. Tsuruya-san's hair floated around like it was alive and her odd tooth was an actual fang. Please don't tell me Haruhi turned Tsuruya-san into a demon. Taniguchi looked the same, just a difference in clothing and some kind of gun at his side.

" The deal was we show you where the entrance is." Taniguchi said "We're not going in there."

" But I already know where it is. If you want to get paid you're gonna have to come with us." Haruhi walked over to a high-tech computer thing. "And we'll need a droid to help us with hacking so I brought this." Haruhi presed a button and something came up the chute-It was Nagato! Only she was wearing some strange white armor and blue helmet. " She's the latest in bio-droid technology, what do you think?"  
"Impressive as always Master Suzumiya." Koizumi the sycophant replied.

I was expecting something exciting and werid to happen to us on the way to this fortress. After all, The Haruhi I know would want exitement all the way: like some tribal warriors or tree/vine monsters. Images sprang to life in my mind of Haruhi caught by a monster with tentacle-like vines. I shook my head; Taniguchi's the pervert, not me! But I felt heat all over that had nothing to do with the 'Too humid to be a forest' forest.

Eventually untill Tsuruya-san stopped us at a tree trunk. One long strand of hair grabed a root and pulled, revealing a hidden passage.

" I'll go first, to make sure it's safe." And with that Haruhi descended down that ladder. Okay, this is really getting werid; I was expecting her to practically push me down there. Well, after Haruhi said all was clear we each went down one by one.

Did I mention the underground tunnel Haruhi talked about was a sewer? Yeah, as in a river of other people's waste. Haruhi, of course, marched through it as if it were water and Koizumi, I can never tell what's he thinking behind that smile of his. I don't think Nagato noticed the slime, or she didn't care. Well at least Taniguchi shared my misery-Tsuruya-san grabbed the ceiling with that long hair of hers and monkey bared across. Haruhi has some imagination, it absoultely _reeks _in here. It has to be some kind of Closed Space Super Stench. No way _anything_ could smell this bad in the real world.

Eventually Tsuruya-san dropped down to the muck, but only Taniguchi and myself were splashed, everyone else mad a shield. I feel like I'm gonna throw up.

" Pay attention!" Haruhi shouted. " Tsuruya's found the ext!"

" It's right-" One of Tsuruya's hairs poised like a javelin, " Here!" she jabbed with the hair and a section of cieling moved out of the way." That's the end of our bargain." Tsuruya-san said.

" Very well." Haruhi concedded. You're letting them go? " Here's your pay." Taniguchi and Tsusrya-san vanished back down the tunnel. Another odd trait of this 'Star Wars' Haruhi.

We emerged in some kind of building. I could hear the sounds of battle still raging at the gate, so our distraction is holding; though I'm worried what she meant by the Imōto-chan army. " Now be quiet! Our distaction must be working." Haruhi motioned us down the hall and to a computer counsol.

" Yuki, here's where you come in."  
" Affirmative." Nagato put her hand on the panel and it lit up. " Searching...searching...Princess Mikuru Asahina found. Detention Area Level 5. It is accesible through this build, up five floors."

That seemed rather simple.

" Great! Thanks Yuki, let's get moving." Haruhi's _thanking_ people? Well anyway we moved the several floors to where Asahina-san was being held. There was a suspicious lack of guards-either the distraction is working better then I thought it was or we were going into a trap. I voiced my concerns to our great leader but she brushed them aside.

" We have to go this way, if there's a trap we'll handle it then." Easy for you to say! You're the one with the super powers.

" Here." Nagato said. " This bridge will take us to the Primary Detention Level."

Nagato released the lock into the prison and crept through. Unlike before there were guards here but Haruhi handled them all easily. Not by charging in like she usually did, but by actually thinking ahead and planning out her movements. That settles it, This _had_ to be a different part of Haruhi.

" This lock too Yuki!" Nagato placed her hand on the lock but was repealed. Even she seemed surprised by this turn of events, though it was hard to tell. " Ohh, move aside! I'll do it!" What are you gonna do? Haruhi closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and posed like some martail art character from an anime. It was a good thing I held back a smile or we could have been in trouble. Haruhi's eyes snapped open and thrusted her hands against the door, causing it to burst off its hinges and slam against the wall. While it was impressive how she did that, it would be pointless if she harmed Asahina-san!

" Wh-who are you?" A timid, yet sweet voice asked.

" I am Jedi Grand Master Haruhi Suzumiya." Our fearless leader boasted. "Are you alright?"

" I-I'm all right." Haruhi grabbed Asahina-san and dragged her out of the cell.  
" Then let's go!" Haruhi lead the way out of detention area and back to the main prison.

The doors behind us slam shut and troopers appeared from every nook and cranny, in momments we were surrounded. I knew it, I knew it was a trap. But no one listens to the 'Padawon'. Asahina-san hide between me and clutched my arm. Normally I'd protest if someone used me as a human shield but with Asahina-san...

" Hahahahah! You stupid brigaders fell right into my trap!" A figure in a full body suit of blue and red armor came out from within the crowd. " I knew you would come for the princess and recognized your second hand stragedy immediately." This guy must be what Haruhi thinks of Darth Vadar. "We meet again Haruhi Suzumiya, for the last time!"

" And just who are you?" Haruhi didn't seem worried at all that we we're hopelessly trapped.  
" You don't remember me?! You snuck aboard my ship and stole my most advanced android!"  
" Oh yeahhhh, that computer geek." Haruhi nodded.

" Darth Computer!" Andriod...computer...Is _that _the Computer Club president?

" That was so long ago!" Haruhi continued, "I was still recruiting for my SOS Brigade back then."

"I, Darth Computer, challenge you Suzumiya, to a duel! A duel! A DUEL!" Yep, defintely the Computer Club President. First Tsururya-san and Taniguchi, possibly my little sister, and now the Computer Club President, how'd they all get roped into this?

" I accept!" Darth Computer drew his light saber and Haruhi did as well. For a momment they circled each other before clashing in a...Oh I really don't want to describe the whole fight. Just say that they exchanged blows for a while.

Haruhi disarmed Darth Computer of his light saber and caught it in her free hand. Now dual wielding she stared down her weaponless enemy. " You lose." She mocked. I had a sudden bad feeling, something wasn't right. Getting here, defeating the Computer Club President, it was all too easy. I looked around and saw a sniper squeeze off a shot from above.

_Use The Force Kyonobi!_

I don't have the Force! Although right now I wish I did, then I wouldn't be in all this pain. The two of us hit the ground with a thud.

" Kyonobi!" Haruhi shouted, her turned my face to hers, she looked terrified...are those tears in her eyes?

" Troopers! Finish them off!" The Computer Club President shouted. An air vent burst above us and Tsuruya-san and Taniguchi dropped in. Tsuruya was using her as a whip while Taniguchi had his blaster. Together with Koizumi and Nagato they moped up all the troops. " I'll get you next Suzumiya! Next Time!" Darth Computer retreated. My vision got dark...hard to focus...

" Kyonobi! Get up! Kyonobi!" My body felt cold all off a sudden. " You'll pay for this!"

The crackle of lightening. A sharp scream.

" Whooa...Whooa... If I go down...Whooa... I'm taking you all with me!" Someone picked me up.

" If we don't get out of here **now**we're all gonna die!" The air fizzed by us; me and my carrier. An explosion...so...sleepy...

_Game Over. Game Over._

My eyes snapped open and I took a deep breath. I had a dizzy spell and had to sit down. When I loked around I was back at the mall.

" Welcome back." I turned to see Koizumi smiling at me. Suddenly my back started aching horribly and I hissed in pain. "Yeah, that's gonna sting for a while."

" What the heck was that?!"

" I'm not quite sure myself. No one in The Organization has heard of something like this happening. But if I had to guess I'd say that was Suzumiya-san's daydream."

" Her daydream?"

" Yes, her daydream. You remember when I told you that some in the Organization believe the world to be Suzumiya-san's dream? And how she could change the world as easily as a dream?" I nodded. " Well my guess is that Suzumiya-san temporarily recreated the world. Daydreams are similar to nightdreams but less... potent, so to speak. When her excitment about becoming a Jedi reached a certain limit, her fantasy manifested in reality. Thus creating a a kind of Closed Space unlike those we have previously experienced. Those were made to allow her to vent frustration, while these new ones-let's call them 'Games'- are made to allow her to live out fantasies."

" And the reason my back hurts?"  
" Ah yes, that would residue of the shot you took for Suzumiya-san." That' right. I saw the sniper and I just...reacted. "That was very noble of you."

" So...what happened after that?"  
" Suzumiya-san was furious and used Force Lightening on Darth Computer-fatally injurying him. He activated the Fortress' self-destruct and we had to high-tail it out while Suzumiya-san carried you. We don't know if Darth Computer actually died though. As soon as we were clear of the explosion, it was pretty close by the way, a voice announced the game was over. Then I woke up right next to you." I tried to sit up and another lance of pain shot through my back.

" Ah yes. Kyon listen to me because this is very important: Even though we call these Closed Spaces 'Games' they are very real. In fact, while they exist, _they _are the real world. Anything that happens to you there will naturally be just as real. So don't do anything reckless; you just might die." I gulped hard.

" You mean that... if Haruhi hadn't ended the game so soon after I was shot..." Koizumi nodded and I shivered. I almost _died_ today!

" Where were you two?!" I looked to see Haruhi glaring at us, still wearing those white robes. As soon as I got over my sense of deja vu I noticed she looked like she just woke up. " I've been waiting for hours!"She must have gotten here early to make sure she wasn't last. "You really do deserve a penalty for making your brigade chief waste her time!" But then her face softened and she smiled at me. " But I don't feel like giving you one-this time."

" Why did you call us here again?"  
" There's a new Star Wars movie playing." Haruhi explained. " And we all need to do research on what else my powers are capable of!"

I looked over at Koizumi, and to my great satisfaction, I saw that annoying smile of his twitch for a momment before he reset it. Now he'll take what I sad about the demon more seriously. Asahina-san and Nagato walked up to me; Do they remember what happened? Haruhi doesn't seem to know, but she probably thought it _was_ a daydream. Then I saw my little sister, she was walking behind Asahina-san and holding her hand. My heart skipepd a beat when I saw she was covered in band aids.

" What's my little siter doing here? And what happened to her?!"

" We found her laying around the mall; she was covered in scraps and bruises." Haruhi said. "You really should take better care of her!" That confirms my suspicons. My little sister was an entire army in Haruhi's daydream and hurt because of it! I'll have to make sure to keep her away from Haruhi's games in the future.

" Yes Ma'am."

" Good. Now off to the theather!"The pain in my back had subsided. I still stung like Koizumi said, but at least I could walk. On our way to the movie I saw the Computer Club gather around its president. He was laying on the ground, breathing hard and clutching his chest. But if I survived my fatal wound, he should too. So no one was hurt by Haruhi's fantasy, let's keep it that way.

For now it's off to the ticket Counter and for once I'm not paying.

" Kyon, Pay up!" What? " You still owe two penalties from before!"

Sigh. I should have known it was too good to be true.


End file.
